Uncontrollable
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: (Sonic X) It's something that Amy feared would happen and it has...will she be able to control herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Uncontrollable**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own STH**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over the Mystic ruins as a young rabbit and her pet chao happily skipped down a path towards her best friend's house. Cream smiled when she saw the white cottage house half way down the path from where she was standing. "We haven't seen Miss Amy in a while have we Cheese?" Cream said turning to her blue chao who seemed just as excited as she was.

"Chao, chao!" Cried Cheese as he flew in a circle around the rabbit making her giggle.

"I can't wait to find out what we're doing today," Cream grinned when she thought of an idea, "come on Cheese let's race we're almost there." The chao nodded and soon the two were off down the path and stopped just as they reached the front door.

"Hm, I think it's a draw Cheese," Cream concluded as she remembered Cheese being beside her the whole time they ran.

Cheese nodded in agreement "chao."

The rabbit giggled and shrugged as she chapped on the door and waited patiently for her friend to answer. A few seconds passed and there was no answer making the young rabbit slightly worried, "hm maybe she's not in?" She mused as she glanced at Cheese who shrugged.

"Let's try again," Cream said as she chapped once more and they waited a further few seconds, she frowned as once she was received with no answer. "Amy it's me and Cheese are you home?!" She called through the letter box opening it slightly so she could take a peak in. Silence was once again the answer.

"Well I guess that answers that," Cream sighed sadly as she backed away from the letter box.

"Chao." Cheese did the same while hovering down to Cream's shoulder.

Suddenly the rabbit's ears perked up at the sound of a crash that seemed to come from the back of the pink hedgehog's house. "What was that?!" She cried in alarm. Without even thinking Cream dashed inside the home of the pink hedgehog not realising that the door was unlocked and she gasped at the sight in the kitchen since thinking that's where friend would be.

A wall from Amy's kitchen had fallen down and parts of it were still hanging with small parts breaking off now and then. "W-what happened…?" Cream breathed out in shock.

Cream panicked "oh, Cheese do you think Eggman could have done this?"

Cheese nodded firmly "Chao."

Cream frowned as she looked upon the open space "let's call Tails." Cheese nodded and the rabbit ran through to Amy's living room and jumped for her phone and quickly dialled the fox's number.

…

Tails sighed happily as he stepped back from the newly build tornado, "Ah, finally finished now I can take her for a test flight." The fox grinned as he looked over his work. His yellow ears perked up at the sound of his phone ringing.

He flew over to it and picked it up, "hello, Tails workshop, Tails speaking."

The fox frowned when he heard a panicked Cream on the other end he could barely make out what she was trying to say. "Whoa, whoa okay Cream I want you calm down and tell me slowly about what happened." Tails said and then he heard her take a breath and she then explained things more calmly. Tails eye's widened, "O-okay Cream don't worry. I'll get Sonic and we'll be right over." He said hoping to calm her down more.

Tails put the phone down and dashed outside and faced the roof of the workshop to where he saw Sonic lying in his usual sleeping position. "Yo Sonic!" The fox called not bothered about waking him up.

The blue hedgehog slightly opened one eye and yawned at hearing his adopted brother's voice, "what's up buddy?"

"Cream just called, she said something's happened to Amy. She's at her house and a big hole been smashed into the back of her house she thinks…."Before Tails could finish, Sonic got up and dashed off. Tails soon propelled his tails and flew off in the same direction.

The two soon arrived at Amy's house and Sonic wasted no time in going through the door his mouth dropped open when he saw the broken wall. Cream rushed over to Tails "oh Tails do you think Eggman could have done this?!" She questioned.

Sonic frowned as he examined the hole "is it possible and I have no doubt."

"It's gotta be Eggman, I don't think Amy could break that wall herself even with that hammer," Tails explained as he examined some of the wreckage.

Sonic gazed out the open space and spotted footprints that lead from the back of Amy's garden over her fence and seemed to lead to the tree's further away. He narrowed his eyes "hm…you guy's stay here I'll be back." Sonic quickly said as he dashed off.

Both Cream and Tails looked confusedly at one another as they saw nothing but a blue streak dash away, "where's he off too?" Tails questioned then he spotted the footprints.

"Footprints, do you think their Amy's?" Cream asked as she saw them too.

Tails nodded "could be."


	2. Chapter 2

**Uncontrollable**

 **Chapter 2**

Feet crushed branches as they ran through the trees the owner let out a whimper as she went "no, this can't be happening?" She murmured as she came to a halt next to a river. Amy panicked as she stared at her hands as they glowed in a pink aura, she suddenly gasped when she heard rustling from behind her. The pink hedgehog glanced behind herself gasped again when she realised who it was.

"A-Amy are you okay? Is Eggman behind this?" It was Sonic he looked around for any sign of Eggman or one of his robots thinking, that they'd kidnapped her and he was surprised to see that Amy had gotten away by herself.

Amy shook a little "oh, no it's happening again." She closed her eyes knowing she'd have to get Sonic to leave. "S-Sonic please get out of here." She said firmly still with her back to him.

Sonic raised his eyes in confusion "uh, why what's wrong?"

Amy bit her lip to try and stop herself but that didn't seem to work her hands were shaking and the aura was lighting up brighter than before. She closed her eyes "please just get out of here now!" She shouted but let out a gasp.

Sonic eyes widened at the pink hedgehog's behaviour, normally Amy would want him to stick around this was just so unlike her something was up and Sonic was determined to find out. "Amy?"

The fuchsia hedgehog felt herself trembled and turned round to face the blue hedgehog. Sonic's mouth dropped open in shock "A-Ammy?" The pink hedgehog was covered in a dark pink aura and her hands lit up an even darker pink.

A pink ball was charged in her hands and she aimed it straight for Sonic who jumped out of the way in time. "Amy what are you doing?!" He cried as the pink ball smashed into the tree behind him. Amy's eyes were pure dark pink.

"Whoa…?" Sonic exclaimed as he turned back to the glowing hedgehog who seemed to be fading back to the normal colour that Amy was.

She gasped as the light faded and she locked eyes with Sonic who was staring at her in shock, the pink hedgehog saw the damage she made behind him and gasped again while realizing what she'd done. "S-Sonic I…I'm so s-sorry." Amy said as she trembled with her eyes closed.

"A-Amy..." Sonic started as he tried to approach her but she suddenly ran off "Amy, wait!" He called but was cut off when Tails and Cream appeared. The blue hedgehog watched her retreating figure.

"Sonic!" Called Tails as they both approached the fox was confused at the hedgehog's expression, "Sonic, are you okay what happened, did you find Amy?"

"You could say that." Sonic replied still staring in the direction of where she'd run off.

Tails and Cream gave one another a worried glance "were is she Sonic?" Asked Cream.

Sonic closed his eyes and sighed "come on I'll tell you at the workshop."

….

Once at the workshop the blue hedgehog explained everything that he saw "are you serious Sonic?" Questioned Tails feeling quite shocked after hearing what happened.

"Of course I am Tails I wouldn't make this up." Sonic said leaning against a chair.

Cream held Cheese in her arms as she listened to Sonic's story "but Miss Amy would never attack you." She said sadly.

Sonic sighed as he placed a hand on the rabbit's shoulder "I know she wouldn't Cream, but what I saw wasn't Amy."

"Sonic remember that time you turned dark?" Tails questioned as he paced back and forth in front of his plane.

"Yeah?" Sonic said with raised eyes.

"Maybe Amy has the same ability?" The fox suggested as Sonic's eyes went wide.

The hero hedgehog shook his head "no, no way Tails. It can't be that when I went dark it was because my friends were hurt and in danger. It's gotta be something else."

"What do we do now? Amy's still out there." Cream brought up.

"I say we find her and try to bring her back." Stated Tails.

Sonic nodded in agreement "agreed let's get back in the tornado."

Tails nodded and the three jumped back into the tornado and they were soon back up in the air searching for the pink hedgehog.

….

Amy had finally stopped running after a good fifteen minutes and she'd made it to a river side where she bent over her knees to try and catch her breath. Tears appeared in her eyes "I…I c-can't believe I d-did that to S-Sonic." She mumbled between shaky breaths.

"I have to leave here, It'll be best for everyone." Amy sighed sadly as she sat on her knees over the river, she splashed some water over her face but kept her head up as she lifted her head up with her eyes still closed. As she did that she failed to see the image of someone standing over her in the water.


End file.
